


Like An Onion

by Maknaeseagull (SuperPotterWhoLock110)



Category: Shrek (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack Fic, I'm sorry Namjoon, M/M, god i can't believe I'm doing this, i made this to be put in a shrekmon gc on twitter??? don't judge me, i'm sorry mom, idk it's not EXPLICIT but..., im so so sorry everyone, seriously this is crack, shrekmon - Freeform, smut???, this is my first fic, uhhhh idk how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPotterWhoLock110/pseuds/Maknaeseagull
Summary: uhhhh I'm sorry Namjoon





	Like An Onion

It was a quiet day in Shrek's swamp. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Shrek smelt like onion farts (as always.) He was looking forward to doing nothing all day. He had just sat down to relax when he heard a noise. He was going to ignore it, but he heard the noise again. He decided to go investigate. He pushed the tall, greenish-brown swamp grass out of his way as he walked. Shrek didn't see anything. As he turned to return to his favorite sitting log, he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He swung around to confront whatever it was. It was a human man! It...it was Kim Namjoon from the well known and well loved South Korean pop group BTS! "WHAT. ARE YA DOIN'. IN MY SWAMP??????!!!?!?!?!?!?!??!" Shrek roared with the power of 10,000,000 angered lions. "I was just looking for some dick Mr. Smelly Green Ogre Man! Please don't hurt me )-:" Namjoon said. Shrek was confused on how he had managed to say )-: out loud, but decided to ignore it. "Looking for some dick you say?" Shrek thought for a moment. "Well, you came to the right place!" he grinned. Shrek lead Namjoon to his hut and helped him get comfortable on the bed. Shrek was very turned on. He proceeded to take off Namjoon's clothes. Every time he took of a piece of clothing off, there was another underneath. Layers! There were many layers of clothing, like an onion. It only turned Shrek on more. Then they fucked.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> ....this is my first fic on ao3. I'm going to hell.....  
>  i made this as a joke but decided to post it please don't kill me (-':  
> my twitter is @maknaeseagull if you wanna come yell at me


End file.
